The Goblet of Hunger Ride
by ForeverPotter17
Summary: What do Page, an normal girl, Maximum Ride and her Flock, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Peeta and Katniss have in common? That they are together somehow, in a room, reading...books?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting?

**Author:**** ForeverPotter17**

**Info****: This story is an idea I believe readers will like. It's pretty original, however, sometimes people get the odd comment that someone is copying something from an another author. Which is why, I promise you, giving you my word as a writer, that this idea is totally, and completely mine. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own none of the characters you see in this story, including ones from the minds of J.K. Rowling, James Patterson, and Susan Collins. I only own Page. My name is not Page, and I just hate it when authors put themselves into the story! Do you? No? Just me? Leave your comments! Enjoy!**

**-ForeverPotter17P.S. This is only the beginning of my mind ;)**

**Page's POV:**

The best day ever started when I was walking to school, I dragged my

feet, expecting another dull, boring day. Was anything ever going to be

different? I was about to find out just how different things would get. I was

sitting in Math class, trying not to fall asleep as my teacher went on, and

on about the hypotenuse of a triangle. Like, seriously?

How will knowing what the hypotenuse of a triangle, help me when I

am baking? Answer; Not at all!

My life-long (*cough* fourteen years, *cough*) dream was to be a

baker. So what if I had my career chosen at only fourteen. Sue me.

My name is Page. Not Page as in, a book, Page as in my name. The

irony, you might ask? I LOVED reading. Love it. There is peace in the fact

that, yeah, I'm pegged as a 'loner,' but I honestly don't care. These middle

school clowns aren't worth my time. Pfft. Who asked you anyway?

Don't answer that… So, as I was saying, Math. Okay teacher, we get

it, A plus B equal's C which represents the hypotenuse. We covered that

fact a thousand and one times. Liked the 'and one,' rebel thing? I don't.

So! I was trying to pay attention, but I had only gotten four hours of

sleep. Just as I yawned, my world flipped up side down, and I was

spinning. What the heck? Suddenly, the world came into place, and I

screamed. Let's just say, I wasn't in Math anymore…

**Max's POV:**

The flock and I were sitting in a cave, as usual. Iggy and Fang were

throwing rocks at the cave wall, opposite to where they were leaning

against. I don't know how he did it, but Iggy would keep hitting the can

with perfect accuracy. Nudge and Angel were taking about some weird

half human, half lion kid. That's rich, me, Maximum Ride, calling some

half animal, half human thing when I was sitting in a cave with my wings

stretched out. Yeah, you heard me right, I said _wings_. Problem?

Yep, were just your average, everyday, mutant bird-kid things. We all

had wings attached to our body by a bunch of scientists who I called,

"white-coats." Science is evil in my world. Max's world, similar to Elmo's

world, if Elmo was on the run with a bunch of kids being chased by

Erasers. I love how I think, don't you?

Anyway, from his corner, the Gasman stood.

"Max, I don't feel good," he said, and looked pale and wobbly. I

walked over to him, and put his chin in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. Gazzy was only eight, and had

never gotten too sick. I figured that was programmed in. Yep, that's us,

test-tube baby's. I was fourteen, so was Fang and Iggy, Nudge was

eleven, Gazzy, was only eight, and Angel was six. They were my

responsibility, being the flock leader. I was the oldest, and the leader of

the flock, which means I make all the decisions and have nerves of steel.

Iron Man moment, sorry. Anyway, suddenly, Angel said,

"Max! Help!" and clutched her head. Then it started, we were spinning

faster than I could fly and when we stopped, I tried to see if Gazzy was

going to puke. I took in my surroundings and did a head count. Fang,

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. All here, so who was on the couch. The

younger flock members stood behind Iggy, Fang and I, who were ready to

strike.

The girl gasped and pointed to me.

"Your Maximum Ride! Fang! Iggy!" she exclaimed. I lowered my fists

"How did you know that?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Um…" was all she said, before more people fell from the ceiling.

Harry's POV:

Ron was still mad at Harry, thinking he put his name in the Goblet on

purpose. That guy was mental. Who would want something like that?

Harry caught up to Hermione who was walking with Ron from Potions

with Snape.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted him. Ron said nothing, but glared at the

wall. Oops.

"Hello, Hermione, I need help with that Potions essay- I mean, fifty

pages?" Harry said, trying to get Ron to join them. He shouldn't care,

but he did. Hermione's eyes lit up, at the mention of the essay,

"I know! How am I supposed to write my essay with only fifty pages?"

Harry laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hermione, I'll see you in the common room," Harry said, as he

rushed off towards the hll. Truthfully, he wanted to escape Ron.

Harry sat next to Ginny. It was either her or Seamus, who was talking

non-stop about the Twiwizard Cup. Harry sighed, the tension was high as

Ron sat down.

"Hermione, tell Harry to pass the pudding," Ron said, not looking at

Harry. That got him mad.

"Hermione, tell Ron to get his own pudding," Harry said glaring at

Ron. Hermione snapped closed the book she had her nose in, and left

the Great Hall.

After classes were over, Harry ran to meet Hermione, not bothering to

tell the fat lady the password and sliding in next to Neville.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor next to the roaring fire.

As soon as Harry put his book down, they started spinning.

After what seemed like ages, they stopped and were thrown to the floor.

Harry expected to find Ron and Hermione next to the fire, but instead

he saw a muggle girl, and six other muggles,

"What's going on here?" asked Hermione. Every head snapped to her

attention, including Harry's.

**Katniss' POV:**

I couldn't believe it. There could be two victors? She started running,

trying to look for any sign of Peeta. My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I

am from District 12. My little sister, Prim, was selected to go into the

Hunger Games arena, and I volunteered as tribute. I just couldn't let

sweet, twelve year old Prim enter the Hunger Games. She had no

chance of survival. After a lot of fuss, I was in the arena, trying to find

Peeta, the boy selected to represent District 12 with me. It was just

announced that two tributes from the same District, could win, and I knew

Peeta didn't die, because his face wasn't in the sky, but I knew he was

hurt badly. So, after a lot of struggle, I finally came to a creak and

Stumbled upon Peeta, who used his cake-decorating skills to hide

himself from the other tributes, who would love to kill him.

I inspected Peeta's hurt leg and saw that it was cut nearly to the bone.

I heard a twig snap, and I notched a silvery arrow at the place where the

noise came from, but then, I must have been knocked out because the

forest walls were spinning, and changing shape. Then, all at once, it

stopped, and I opened my eyes. I pointed the notched arrow at the crowd

of ten people gaping at me. I looked to my left and there was Peeta,

sitting on the floor, wincing as he propped himself into a sitting position.

"Okay," said a girl who was standing next to a boy who gave off an aura

of caution, "Somebody better start talking- fast." She was obviously

Some sort of stuck up leader. Great. First the Hunger Games, now

this?

**What did you think? Where are these characters? Why are they together? What secret lay among them? What secrets will be revealed?**

**You are going to find out! Soon…**

**-ForeverPotter17**


	2. Chapter 2: Leadership Skills

**Author:**** ForeverPotter17****Info:**** Okay, so, this, is Chapter 2 *cue intense music*, but enough about Chapter 2 guys, seriously. It's like you've never seen a Chapter 2 before…oh, is it just me, or should I shut up? Yeah…****Disclaimer:**** I do not own characters from the great minds of J.K. Rowling, James Patterson, Susan Collins, however, I own Page, a girl from a story I created. So, yeah. ****Dedicated to:**** Okay, so I've decided to pick someone who the chapter is dedicated to, every single chapter. Chapter 2 is dedicated to… *drum roll please* my first reviewer, ****Crysantheemum!**

**Max's POV:**

Okay, so, picture this; me, Maximum Ride, taking orders. Ugh, next thing

you know, I'll be listening to (shudder) Jeb. Double Ugh.

Anyway, Fang and I were listening to the others talk back and forth. The

girl, who I'd learnt was Page, kept getting all gooey-eyed over some nerd

in glasses that looked like a scientist- note, why I stayed the heck away

from _him_. Fang looked at me, and I made up my mind. I stood.

"Look, I don't care what the nerd has to do, but I need to get out,"

I said, all, leader-like.

The girl who looked like heck stood from where she was sitting next to a

blonde boy. Saying she looked bad with dry blood caked in her hair and

dirt covered, was pretty extreme, for us. We were always dirty and bloody

but she looked as if she had been fighting for her life all week.

"Don't we all?" asked the girl. I nodded.

"Well, uh, I think that you might be connected someway with how the

world is," she said. I looked at her with a question mark on my face.

"For starters, we all live in Districts, and it's probably all your fault!" the girl

said. I narrowed my eyes, and took a step forward. The girl notched an

arrow.

"Whoa, guys, cut it out," said Page, stepping between us.

"Look, I don't care who you are, we take orders from nobody!" I said

through gritted teeth. Who did she think she was?

"I know you're both pretty confused, but I need you both to take it down a

notch, because I have a lot of explaining to do," said Page. I sighed and

for the first and last time in my life, I backed down from a fight.

**Katniss' POV:**

Okay, there is only so much I can take. This 'Max' girl was really getting

on my nerves, and on top of it all, I had to find a way to heal Peeta. I sat

next to him thinking, 'What if this is part of the game…"

I had cooled off since the almost-fight with bird-girl, and Page was

explaining something, very slowly.

"Look, you Max, and the Flock, live in a different world than I do, than

Harry, Ron and Hermione do, and then Katniss and Peeta do, but we

need to stick together. I have no clue why were all here, but I know a lot

about all of you," said the girl named Page. I listened closer, seeing Peeta

do the same.

"First of all, Harry, you live with the Dursley's, slept under a staircase, and

right now, have a passion for Quidditch, and Ron, you feel overshadowed

by your older brothers, and want to prove that you're just as good,

Hermione, you are muggle born, and you love reading, Max, you have

wings, your dad is Jeb, you are the Flock leader, and you know a boy

named Ari, Fang, you don't say much, but when you do, wow, Iggy, you

are blind, and you like explosives, Nudge, your obsessed with fashion

and chatting, Gazzy, you have some serious gas problems, and Angel,

you can read minds and are very sweet, Katniss, you remembered Peeta

from the bread, and love your little sister Prim, and Gale, and you Peeta,

have a crush on Katniss and decorate cakes, also, you wanted to still be

yourself in the games, to prove that the Capitol doesn't own you," she

said.

That was followed by silence. I was the first to speak up.

"Wait, I was just in the Hunger Games, and I need to get back." Page

looked at me sadly, and I felt like she had all the answers. I just needed to

ask.

**Harry's POV:**

What was the point of al this? Harry, for once in his life, actually missed

being in Potions with Snape.

After a lot of grilling questions from everyone, the muggle named Page,

she seemed very tired. We decided to go to sleep, the weird bird people

were going to stay awake. I fell asleep on the couch, the other muggles

were sprawled out on the floor somewhere.

**Fangs POV:**

Battling Erasers, no problem. Fighting Evil Scientists, sure, but trying to

keep Max quiet so the tension in the room would explode, impossible.

Max and Iggy were talking in the corner about escape routes and I

sighed. Sometimes, Max was a major buzz kill. I looked at Angel, who

was cuddling her stuffed bear. I sat next to her, leaning against the wall.

_It'll be okay, Ange,_ I thought. She nodded.

Trust me, we've been in worse situations. For instance, being trapped in a

dog crate, strapped to a bed, injected with needles, and looking for Angel

after she was captured. But something about this was very, _very _wrong. It

just didn't make sense!

Fly on.

**Pages POV:**

When we woke up, I noticed that there was a huge box in the corner of

the room, which hadn't been there before. I marched over to Max's Flock

to find every single one sleeping. Typical.

I went over to the box, and found a bunch of books. There was, "The

Hunger Games,", "Catching Fire,", "MockingJay,", "Harry Potter," and all

the "Maximum Ride books."

I woke up each person in the room, and we gathers around the box,

some sceptical, and some tired.

"Okay," I said, as if trying to break something to them gently. Which I was.

"These are books, about all your lives…"

**Leave a Review, anonymous or not, It doesn't matter, I just want to know if I should change anything. I'm going to make sure I try and do some selected books, but trust me, writing reactions to books is a pain in the- WING- as Max would say ;)**

**Love you people!**

-ForeverPotter17


End file.
